The Choice To Make
by Dragon type X
Summary: In a world with magic but no wizarding guilds, Natsu is fed up with his life as a noble. But, when he is told to choose a woman out of a select few to marry, a certain blonde catches his eye. What will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

This is hell. I hate my life here. When I was around 10, this couple found me and adopted me as they could bear no children of their own. All I wanted to do was find my father Igneel as he had disappeared a week prior but, those two just had to come along. Not long after, they adopted a 4-year-old called Wendy. I treat her as my sister as we both have similar magic and our parents both vanished on the same day. July 7th year X777. Magic is relatively common, around 5% of Earthland's human population use magic. Me and Wendy are special because our parents are dragons. Not our real parents as we never knew them, but the dragon Igneel took me in when I was 3. Wendy's dragon, Grendeeny found her when she was only a few months old. But they both disappeared that same day.

Our new 'parents' are called Duke and Duchess. Yes, those are their actual names. Wendy calls them Sir and Madame, she's a polite kid. I on the other hand, call them Geezer and Hag, 'cuz that's what they are.

I'm now 19, Wendy's 13. Our magic is now pretty powerful. We both use 'Dragon Slaying Magic' which is a form of lost magic, it lets the user be impervious to their element, they can also consume their element for more power. Wendy is a sky dragon slayer, she eats air (everyone can do that, but it's helpful). I'm a fire dragon slayer, I eat fire, and might I add that it tastes so good. Both of us promised each other that we can't tell hag or geezer about the dragons.

I forgot to mention that they are also nobles and stinking rich. Since they adopted us, that makes us nobles to and next in line to inherit their place. I wish that me and Wendy could just run away to a guild or something, but we are only good at magic and there are no wizarding guilds in this entire world. Why, would I run away? Well because hag and geezer are so mean. As nobles, they are in charge of a town, Magnolia. Whenever I looked out the window years ago, I wondered 'How are we so rich when Magnolia is so poor?' I got my answer soon when I overheard the guards, they said "These are the highest taxes Magnolia has ever had to pay, the nobles are leeching it right out of them."

Not only do they make the townspeople go into poverty, but they send guards to ransack homes and destroy businesses.

A few hours later…

"Natsu! Come down here!" Called the hag. I reluctantly trudged down the stairwell and entered them main hall where Hag and Geezer were waiting.

"What is it?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face.

"Well as you know, you are already 19 and the next person to inherit Magnolia." Said geezer, I nodded, he continued "Well I've arranged for you some girls who come from powerful families. I want you to pick the one you want to marry." I flinched at the last word. Me? Marry?! I don't think so. Whenever our 'family' have guests, I force myself to be polite. When the rich girls come, I'll show 'em my true colours, as the rebel son of a noble, who sneaks out the manor every day and has a daily routine of sleep, eat, fight, eat, sleep, fight, eat, eat, fight, eat, sleep, fight in sleep.

Hag told me that the girls will come over tomorrow.

 **The next day…**

I woke up to the sounds of horse-drawn carriages. I'm dreading this day. I also heard that Wendy has to choose a suiter as well but the wedding would be for a later date.

I had a quick shower and dried off instantly with my magic. There were clothes laid out for me to wear so I wore them. It was a brown-ish red suit, trimmed with gold, that's fine, I've worn worse things. A matching tie was also there but I want to wear my prized scarf. The sleeves were bothering me though, the left one was the same as the rest of the suit, the right one was…. purple…. Man, I hated that colour, it doesn't suit me at all. So, I did the only thing rational and ripped the right sleeve from the suit, cleanly, of course. Formal, black shoes were by the door. Those maids are hilarious, after the 9 years they've known me, they still think that I would wear shoes. Luckily, I wore my trusty sandals, damn, they're comfy.

A maid came rushing in my room with a hair brush and actually brushed my hair so it was all straight, with a parting in the middle. As soon as she left, I looked at myself in the mirror. And gagged. I quickly ruffled my hair and shook my head at lightning speed. It was back to how I liked it, spikey and wild.

I stormed down the stairs until I saw Wendy in her dress. I was yellow, orange and pink. This didn't suit her long, navy hair or compliment her eyes at all. I could tell that she didn't like it.

"You okay?" I asked her. She just nodded and smiled. We walked to the gathering hall together (Yes this mansion has a lot of halls).

Once we got there, geezer was waiting. He told me that there were 7 young women I had to choose from. Wendy only had 2 suitors. We sat in separate parts of the hall.

"Natsu, what ever happened to your sleeve? And the state of your hair is just atrocious!" Wondered the old fart. I just shrugged.

Wendy's suitors came first. The first one was a young blonde boy called Eve Tearm. He's the next heir of _'Tearm Corps™'_ a company that sells magic lacrimas for everyday needs, it's the best in the business. Eve had good looks but he was constantly flirting with Wendy, it was making her feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to beat him up so bad. Eve was dismissed and the next person was a boy called Romeo Conbolt. He's the son of Macao Conbolt, a highly regarded government official. Romeo is okay, he's nice to Wendy and obviously doesn't want to go through with this whole idea. He was then dismissed and Wendy said that she wanted to put some thought into it.

Now, it's my turn.

The first was a girl slightly older than me, she's 21. Her name is Cana Alberona, the next in line for a famous alcohol manufacturer. She was wearing a bikini top and some shorts. She was also carrying around a barrel of booze with her. Cana's completely drunk. She was dismissed immediately and was out of the running.

The next one to come was a girl with short, pink hair, Mattan Ginger. Mattan was a bit overenthusiastic and was kicked out.

After that was a 20-year-old called Risley Law. Miss law is a bit on the chubby side and just somehow annoyed me.

Then, it was a woman who's 25. Her name's Arana Webb. She had a foreign accent and was hard to understand, she was dismissed.

Following that was a 22-year-old called Jenny Realight, she holds the title of 'Miss Fiore' and is a bit narcissistic.

Next on the list is Lisanna Strauss. She is one year younger than me (which is still of marrying age). The Strauss family are famous pet whisperers and animal breeders. Lisanna is a nice girl, she has short, white hair and a nice smile but went for the hands on approach and hugged me at first sight. Let's just say that I'm not a touchy-feely kind of guy.

The last one, was a girl the same age as Lisanna. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Her father is the owner of the 'Heartfilia Konzern' the biggest business in all of Fiore. The only word that can describe her appearance is 'beautiful.' Wait… did I just think that? There are just a few things wrong with her; she's wearing a fake smile and her eyes look like they haven't seen happiness in a long time. I feel sorry for her. I hope that she can one day smile for real.

Afterwards, we all had dinner together in an attempt to get to know each other. Wendy and Romeo really hit it off, I'm happy for them. Speaking of Happy, I introduced the girls to my magical cat, Happy. He is a cyan colour and can talk and fly. Happy is my best friend.

The food was getting ordered, most of the girls ordered weird things like salads. Wendy still chose things off the kid's menu, Romeo was being polite and ordered the same thing as her, Eve already left. Happy chose a variety of fish. Wendy also has a cat called Carla. Carla has white fur and wears little outfits. She acts more like Wendy's care taker than friend. Carla can also talk and fly, she ordered a fruit bowl. Lucy didn't order a salad like the rest of the girls, instead, she asked for a vegetable curry. I asked the chef for the usual, he nodded and went back to the kitchen.

All the food came apart from mine, everyone is staring at me, waiting for the food to come so they could dig in. Happy, Carla and Wendy already started, knowing what would happen.

I told the girls and Romeo "You can eat without me; my food always takes the longest to cook." I gave a toothy grin. It was the first time I spoke to any of them.

Now everyone was eating apart from me. Then, the tiny chef came walking with a massive plate, he placed it down, revealing that it covers half the dinner table. The chef took the lid off of the dish tray revealing all sorts of food but mostly extra spicy meat.

"…...Uhm, Natsu?" Risley asked, "Even if you're hungry, there's no way you could eat that." The others agreed. Wendy giggled. Happy smirked. Carla was aloof. And I dug in. My teeth lashed at the food as it was going down my hatch faster than anyone could process. Within minutes, all the food vanished, leaving only a few bones and crumbs. I ate in such a savage way that all the girls apart from Lucy and Lisanna left.

"How are you not fat?" Asked Lucy, bluntly. She soon regretted what she said and hid under her hands in embarrassment. I'm silently laughing at her expression; her face was a light shade of pink. I couldn't say silent for long and laughed so loud.

"Let's just say that I'm good at burning calories." I replied. Only Lucy, Lisanna and Romeo didn't get the pun. Lucy looked up.

"Wait, you're no mad at me?" She inquired.

"I would ask how I'm not fat too." I answered, completely serious. I then did something I shouldn't have. Burped. It was a loud burp that could be heard throughout the entire building. Lisanna was grossed out by it and left immediately.

I looked at Lucy. "I thought that you would be leaving too." I said to her.

"But, it's way more fun here. Besides, it would take me a whole day by carriage to get back to Acalypha." She responded. I started to puke a bit, how can anyone last a day on a carriage?

"Is all that food coming back up?"

"No, Natsu has a serious case of motion sickness, even the thought about being on a vehicle will make him feel sick." Stated Happy.

When I recovered, I just realised something.

"Since you're the last one standing, I guess I have to make you my mate—I mean marry you." I said, blushing at my goof up. I blame Igneel.

Soon afterwards, we all went to bed. Lucy's room was directly below mine. Since I'm a dragon slayer and all, I have excellent hearing and sense of smell. I heard the sound of her bedroom door open and smelt that the one who opened it was her father, Jude Heartfilia. My ear was to the ground as I listened to their convocation.

"You are an idiot daughter of mine! I wanted you to act unappealing to the boy so he would choose someone else. That way, you could seduce a man who belongs to a wealthier family!" Shouted Jude, I didn't need good ears to hear that.

"Maybe, I want to do something for me and not you. You may be a good businessman but you're a lousy father!" She cried. I could hear the sound of something being picked up, then I heard the sound of a whip, lashing against skin. I know that Lucy is screaming silently. I had to do something without getting caught. I got an epiphany. Set off the smoke alarms. I did just that. The recurring beeping noise was louder than my burp. It made Jude leave the room.

Once the cost was clear, I dashed downstairs and stopped in front of Lucy's room. I knocked but decided to go in anyway. There stood the blonde as she looked at me in confusion.

"Did you set that off?" She asked. I slowly nodded. The girl the mouthed some words, I think those words were ' _thank you_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Earlier, Lucy's P.O.V**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, age 18. My father wanted a boy to inherit the Heartfilia name but, when I popped out, he was disappointed. Mother on the other hand, loves me dearly, even after she died all those years ago.

Anyway, today is an unusual day. Father called me to his office, this only happens when something big is about to go down. And so I made my way to the place where he dwells.

When I got there, I stood quietly and properly, back and legs straight, hands together, arms in front of waist. That is how I've been told to stand all my life.

"Child, we have something to talk about," He said. Father has never and will never call me by name. I nodded seriously. Then he continued, "You have been chosen by the Magnolia family to be a possible wife for their son, of course there will be others but, their son, Natsu chooses the girl." His voice seemed to have echoed through my ears. After a few seconds, I finally processed her situation.

"Are you saying that I must make him choose me?" I inquired. Only to be answered with…

"Of course not, you fool! First of all, I want you to marry into a richer family, like the Dreyar family, they are the richest people in Fiore, excluding the royal family. Second is about the boy, Natsu. The Magnolia's adopted him when he was young. If you were to marry him, a lot of bad rumours would go around about how 'he isn't a legitimate son so the fortune won't go to the Heartfilia family.' Remember Lucy, money is everything." He kept on talking. It seemed like this lecture would last forever. He's all about the money, which is stupid. What would be wrong with marrying Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, I don't even know what he looks like. If he ends up being fat or ugly, I will leave. Lucy you are so mean! I mean fat and ugly on the inside, like a bad personality. Let's not have an argument with myself.

I went back into my room and took out my key chain, I am a celestial wizard after all. It would be nice if there was such thing as a magic guild, I would definitely run away there.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" I bellowed. There stood a dog who I named 'Plue' he looks more like a snowman than a dog but he is one... I think. I needed Plue for comfort, tomorrow will be a busy day.

I woke up the next day. One of the maids laid out a long, candy-pink dress and a matching corset with white frills. There was also crimson heels that complemented the dress.

I put on my clothes and had breakfast, luckily, I showered the night before so I won't have to worry about that. The next thing I knew was my father dragging me on a carriage.

I can't believe that the whole ride from Acalypha to Magnolia took an entire day. I was morning again when I finally got there. The road had 8 other carriages, all stopping in front of the Magnolia mansion. Since I arrived last, I would see Natsu last. Father has already left in order to talk to the other adults.

The other girls are so pretty; I even see the current 'Miss Fiore!' but, I don't know why there are two young boys. They entered first, and have yet to come back out. The line of girls in front of me was slowly get shorter. No one has come out yet. After a few minutes, I was the only one waiting. What does this Natsu character look like?

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia, you may come in now." Said a guard.

I slowly sauntered into the hall. I first saw a small girl sitting in a chair, wearing clothes that don't suit her. The young boys kneeled before her. Oh the girl must be Natsu's little sister. Why would they force a girl of that age to choose who she will marry?

Don't be side tracked, Lucy. Eyes ahead. That was when I first saw Natsu. His most notable feature would have to be the pink hair, it's so wild and spikey yet; he can somehow pull it off. The next thing is his scarf, it's white and scaly. There were two things wrong with his clothes though. First, is the sandals. Who wears sandals to such an important and formal event. Second, is how he only has one sleeve, leaving his right arm completely bare. I can see that he is muscular but not in a buff way. If I look at him as a whole, he looks… handsome. Things like that always surprise me. Natsu hasn't spoken a single word and looks bored out of his mind. His face brightened when we were told to go to the dining room for dinner.

When we got there, everyone ordered their food from a menu. I also found out that Natsu's adorable sister is called Wendy. At the table, Natsu's magical cat, Happy appeared, along with Wendy's magical cat, Carla. Happy ordered fish, Carla asked for fruit. I requested for a vegetable curry, Wendy ordered from the kid's menu, the boy with her asked or the same thing. How sweet. The others wanted salads. Natsu quietly whispered his order to the chef. I didn't take that long to say it so I assume that he didn't ask for much. It makes sense to eat a small amount of food to keep that toned figure.

Everyone's food soon came, everyone except Natsu. Wendy, Happy and Carla started without him. How rude. Me and everyone else were waiting for his food do we can all start together.

"You can eat without me; my food always takes the longest to cook." Stated the boy with the pink hair, followed with a toothy grin. That was the first time I heard him talk and I like how his voice sounds for some reason. That smile brightened my day. We all started to dig in. Then the chef came with a massive silver dish. He placed it on the table, revealing that it was big enough to cover over half of it. The chef lifted the lid revealing a lot of food, probably enough to feed a small army.

We doubted that Natsu could eat all of that. We were wrong. It was already all in his stomach before we anyone else finished their meals. The problem was how he ate like a savage dragon. This was a turn off to most of the girls. Only me and a nice woman called Lisanna were left standing. Then I asked something I shouldn't have.

"How are you not fat?" I bluntly asked him. Big mistake. I was so embarrassed that I hid my face in my hands and looked down. But, Natsu just laughed at me, which honestly made me feel even worse. "Let's just say that I'm good at burning calories." He replied. I don't know what to say about that.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I said.

"I would ask how I'm not fat too." he answered, completely serious. The next thing Natsu did surprised me a bit. Due to him eating the food really quickly, it ended up with him burping. It was the loudest burp I have ever heard. Lisanna was grossed out by it and left.

He looked at me. "I thought that you would be leaving too." Natsu wondered.

"But, it's way more fun here. Besides, it would take me a whole day by carriage to get back to Acalypha." I responded. He started to puke a bit. Weird.

"Is all that food coming back up?"

"No, Natsu has a serious case of motion sickness, even the thought about being on a vehicle will make him feel sick." Stated Happy.

When the pink haired boy recovered, he realised something big.

"Since you're the last one standing, I guess I have to make you my mate—I mean marry you." He said, blushing at his goof up. Why did he accidentally say mate? He also seemed to be cursing someone under his breath 'stupid Ign-'what?

Later on, we all went to bed. Natsu's room is just above mine. I was about to go to sleep, then my dad walked in. He picked up the whip I use for self-defence. I knew what would happen next and I don't like it. Father started lashing me with it. I didn't make a single sound in order to not disturb anyone. I was hit a couple of times until the sound of a bell was ringing in my ears. It was the fire alarm. Father left in a hurry, in case he might get caught. I however, stayed in my room. Burning to death will be a nice way to go. But, my door flied open. It was Natsu. I put two and two together.

"Did you set that off?" I asked him. He nodded. I mouthed the words _'thank you.'_

Natsu patted my head and went to his room through the window. He is a weirdo.

The next morning, Natsu and I were summoned to the gathering hall, along with Wendy and the boy she chose, Romeo.

We were told a few rules and conditions:

Lucy Heartfilia and Romeo Conbolt must live in Magnolia Mansion.

If Lucy leaves the premises, Natsu must accompany her. Same goes with Romeo but Wendy shall tag along with him.

Natsu and Lucy must sleep in the same room. Wendy and Romeo will be separate at night until they are old enough.

Natsu and Lucy shall get to know each other first. Natsu can propose to Lucy anytime within a year from now. If he fails to do so after a year passes, the two shall automatically be engaged. The wedding shall take place 6 months after engagement.

Those four were the basics, the rest were more about politics. I'm not too keen on condition 3 but, we can work it out. Now that I think about it, all I know about Natsu is that he's adopted, has and adopted little sister, is a big eater and he always wears his scarf. I figured out the last fact when he came downstairs with his pyjamas (only pants) and scarf.

To make things worse, all he knows about me is my name and appearance.

We left the hall and decided to get to know each other first. I know, sounds boring. But not with Natsu.

"Where should we start?" He asked.

"How about we start with if we use magic or not?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea! You start."

"Okay. I practise celestial magic; I have keys that I use to summon celestial spirits to help me out."

"You're so tyrannical." The nerve of that guy.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Anyway, I use a form of lost magic called dragon-slaying magic. I have full use of fire, it won't hurt me and I can even eat it." Hey says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. We talked for what seemed like an eternity, until one thing popped up.

"So, I heard you were adopted, do you know anything about your real parents?" I queried. I regretted ever asking once I saw the look on his face. He looked… sad. I didn't know that he would speak up.

"Yes and no." Stated the fire boy. I'm really confused. He then continued. "I never knew my real parents. But, when I was little, some guy called Igneel found and raised me. After 7 years, he disappeared. I was searching for him. Then, Hag and Geezer took me away and decided to adopt me. And here we are now."

By 'hag' and 'geezer' I think he meant Duchess and Duke.

"Are you still looking for him?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Describe him to me, maybe I've seen him before." I proposed.

"Well, the first important thing would be that he's a real fire dragon…" I cut him off there.  
"Wouldn't you think a dragon would keep a very low profile."

Natsu didn't know what to say afterwards. We kept talking and before I knew it, it was already night-time. That means I have to share a room with him! I don't know what to do.

So, we made our way to his room. It was at the top of a tower. As soon as the door opened, a blast of heat surged through, I was sweating immediately. I noticed how the walls were strange. The colours of red orange and yellow were painted across them in the shapes of fire and dragons but, there was one corner that had a bunch of fish paintings on it. I suppose it's the work of Happy. Speaking of which, is he going to stay in the same room?

I was right. In came the blue cat. When I turned around, Natsu was already asleep in his bed- wait, no. It's a hammock? This guy-

"Hey Loony, we set up a place for you to sleep in." Said the cat. My name is Lucy but I'm too exhausted to retort anything. Sure enough, there was a cosy corner with pillows and blankets. After today I was so tired so, I just went to sleep, not looking back on anything. Maybe, it won't be as bad as I first thought.


End file.
